Nightcloud vs Leafpool vs Feathertail REMAKE!
by GrayxSilver
Summary: Hey guys! This is the remake! If you want to see the original before you read this, it is on my profile, and it was also MY VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER! :) Hope those of you who were here since the original appreciate this, and those of you who are new to the story, enjoy! Nightcloud and Leafpool. You don't already get it? They really don't mix well. Might have language!


**Hey guys! After all this time, I am finally going to make the remake of Nightcloud vs. Leafpool vs. Feathertail! I really hope you guys enjoy it! And those of you who have read the original of this story, I am really happy that you guys have stayed with me since the very beginning, especially since this was my first fanfic ever. I am really proud to be writing these stories for all of you, and I really hope that this time around, the fanfic will be a lot better! Enjoy!**

There was a full moon high up in the sky, and the cats had all gathered for one of their gatherings. "Ha!" Nightcloud was taunting Leafpool currently, and the rest of the cats were just watching in annoyance. "I told you Crowfeather loved me more!"

Leafpool rolled her eyes, which had been turned into slits. "Shut up," she spat. "I loved Crowfeather first, therefore he loves me more!" Leafpool had a triumphant smirk playing on her lips as Nightcloud hissed in rage. But Leafpool moment of victory ended quickly when Crowfeather spoke up. "Um, Leafpool?"

"What is it my love?"

"Well, I sort of loved someone before I loved you."

The whole crowd gasped sarcastically and wondered when this little fight would be over. "What?" Leafpool asked meekly. Crowfeather shifted his weight from paw to paw. "I-I thought you knew..."

"What?!" Nightcloud interrupted Crowfeather. "How many cats have you mated with? Three?"

"Two, actually..."

Leafpool stepped in between the two. "I told you to shut up, Nightcloud."

Nightcloud, being stubborn as she was, ignored Leafpool's interjection. She turned to Crowfeather, curiously. "By the way, who did you love first?" Before Crowfeather could answer, a voice resonated from Silverpelt. "Me." Before all of the cats' eyes, Feathertail came down from Starclan. Jayfeather looked up towards the sound. "Feathertail? Is that you?" Leafpool looked at him incredulously. "How can you see her?"

"Oh, I can see Starclan cats. Did I forget to mention that?"

"He can also see in dreams," Hollyleaf added.

"And money..." Lionblaze muttered.

Nightcloud looked around, utterly lost. "Okay, can somebody fill me in here? Who is Feathertail?"

The crowd started murmuring things like, 'No wonder he doesn't really love her.' or, 'What an ass-hole.'

"Hey! It's not my fault he never told me!"

Feathertail glared down at Nightcloud. "In case you haven't already figured it out, I am Crowfeather's first love."

Nightcloud rolled her eyes, but Graystripe was still in shock. "S-So you're saying that if my daughter hadn't died, YOU would have mated with my daughter?" Graystripe started making some very rude gestures to Crowfeather. But through all of this, Feathertail just smiled calmly. "Well of course."

"B-But, he's such a brat! Think about how the kits would turn out!"

Feathertail laughed. "Well, what if they took after me?"

Graystripe looked down at his feet. "Well, then I would probably love them a bit more..."

Crowfeather looked at Graystripe angrily. "Don't you think I'm offended?"

The whole crowd turned to Crowfeather. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!"

Nightcloud looked around. "Okay, Feathertail. You wanna fight?"

"NO! Violence is not the answer!"

Nightcloud rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's what they all say..."

"Hey! I'll fight you, Nightcloud!"

Nightcloud turned around to Leafpool, who was currently doing something that looked like a potty-dance. "Well okay. This should be pathetic..."

**Well I am so glad that I am able to re-make this. Also, if you guys want to read the original, it is on my profile, and you should probably know that it was my very first fanfic I ever wrote back in 2012. Almost two years ago! Well anyway, please give me your responses! I really hope you like that I am re-making this and also I want you guys to know that I am keeping the original up, for sentimental reasons... :) R&R!**


End file.
